


At Ease, Soldier

by StarkRogers135



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Collars, Erection, Feeding, Hints of Smut, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Vampire Feeding, and almost kills steve, bloodkink, steve gets turned on by tony feeding off of him, tony goes too far, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years ago, Tony had an accident where he was perminantly turned into a vampire, but he and Steve have gotten over it. Tony's never fed off Steve before and he never wants to do it again after this first time. Steve, on the other hand, <i>loves it</i>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ease, Soldier

Tony was in a dark cell, whimpering in pain from all his cuts and deep gashes on his side that were bleeding heavily. There was a collar that was bolted into the wall and the collar, which was jet black with some blood red color patterns, around Tony's neck. He didn't want Steve, his fiance, to see him like this but he had no choice. Tony's fangs were covered in his own blood, blood red eyes seeming dead and lifeless. This...vampire thing happened a long time ago and, in all honesty, both Tony and Steve were used to having Tony like this, but it always scared them both when Tony was getting weak and he had no blood nearby. Everytime Steve suggested letting Tony have some of his, Stark always refused. "I'll lose control," he whispered faintly to himself, face pressed into his pale, cold skin. "I'll want more..."

Steve couldn't take this any longer; why would Tony reject him. He was a super soldier - losing a little blood meant nothing to him, especially if it meant saving Tony's life; which was the case today. He paced outside the cell, frowning. Steve /had/ to help him. "JARVIS, open the cell." He muttered and looked down as he walked in. "Release him." Steve asked and looked at his fiancee. He knew Tony would be too weak to say no. "You need this Tony, please."

"No, Steve..." Tony whined, shaking his head weakly. He could feel his body slowly feeling but it wasn't fast enough for his likings, though the hunger for blood didn't change. "I could lose control," he muttered. "I-I could kill you."

"Don't forget how strong I am." Steve whispered and walked closer. "You will be fine, you'll get your strength back before I even feel weak. Trust me." He said softly and gently touched his hand. "Please Tony, I can't lose you..." He looked deep into his eyes. "I love you and I trust you."

"I'll lose control, though," he repeated, not lifting his head. "I don't want to lose control. I _hate_ it when I lose control. _Hate_ it."

Steve shook his head. "I trust you not to." he whispered in his ear, pressing close. "Tony..."

"And if I do?" Tony asked faintly. Tony's senses suddenly went wild. The smell of Steve's fresh blood was too overwhelming for Tony. It was as if it was mocking him. He grunted softly, keeping himself together.

He shook his head and laid his head gently against Tony's shoulder. "I know you won't, don't think about it..." Steve smiled softly.

"Promise me one thing, please." Tony said, nearly begging, as he looked up at him with hungry, blood red eyes.

Steve looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Tony, anything."

"If I start to lose _any_ control, like if you notice any slight changes in my behavior while I'm doing this, I want you to pull away immediately. No hesitating whatsoever." Tony answered, fighting to control the urge to just hold Steve against the wall and feed off him in dying need.

Steve nodded and brushed their lips together. "I promise... I will, I love you..." he smiled.

Tony nodded and ran his finger along Steve's neck, trying to find the vein with the most pumping blood. His skin felt hot under Tony's cold fingers but that didn't matter right now. "You sure about this?" he asked.

He pressed closer and looked into his fiancee's eyes. "I've never been so sure..."

"Yeah right..." Tony rolled his eyes and suddenly sank his teeth into Steve's neck, eagerly lapping at the warm, fresh blood that drained at a steady pace out of the soldier's neck.

Steve slowly closed his eyes, shuddering. Why did it actually feel good. He nearly fell into Tony's arms; it felt amazing.

Tony planted his hands hard against Steve's chest and held him in place so he didn't rip the skin and cause Steve to drown in his own blood. That wouldn't be good at all.

He took a shaky breath, gripping Tony's hands. Steve actually moaned.

Tony opened his hungry, slightly dilated red eyes at the sound. He was...enjoying this? Steve was actually enjoying the feeling of teeth getting punctured into his neck and veins and having the blood drained? This was...new. Was it...was it one of Steve's kinks or something? Unable to control himself, Tony eased his teeth farther, making blood flow faster out of Steve. Tony /was/ losing control and he /couldn't/ stop no matter how much he wanted to. It tasted to good!

Steve moaned again, Tony to hold onto him. He started to feel dizzy. "Tony... y-you need to .. st-stop ..."

Tony gripped Steve's shoulder, in a silent response to say he /couldn't/. Tony had /told/ Steve to push away from him when it got like this. He /told/ him! Tony should have said five more times so the super soldier didn't forget.

He tried; he tried to pull away. Steve felt too weak. Why was this happening? "I can't ... I ..." He struggled still.

With the remaining willpower that Tony had over himself, Tony pulled himself away, red eyes forgiving and very apologetic. "Sorry," he whimpered, narrowing his eyes a little. "I told you that would happen..."

Steve slowly moved back, shaking softly. "I'm sorry ... I ... I'm sorry ..." he whispered shakily.

Tony hugged himself, knees pulled to his chest. He felt stronger, but he didn't like it. He had warned Steve about this thousands of times and Tony almost /killed/ his finace! Tony just wanted to...to disappear. If only he had that ability...

He leaned against the wall, trembling. Steve nervously reached out for Tony. "A...Are you mad at me?"

"No," Tony said, his injuries quickly healing themselves now. "I'm mad at myself for doing that..."

Steve sniffed. "Come here, Tony. Please..."

"I feel like a fucking threat now." Tony said angrily. He wanted to cry but his tear ducts were at a fault to him since vampires couldn't cry.

"You're not!" Steve snapped, eyes narrowed. "Please just ... come closer to me, please...."

Tony whined a little before he crawled over to him, hiding himself in Steve's arms. "You told me that you wouldn't be weak even if I did lose control like that..." he mumbled, licking tenderly at the blood on Steve's neck, seeing that the holes he made were quickly healing. "Next time I'm like this, don't let me feed on you please..."

Steve closed his eyes and trembled, closing his eyes tight. "I liked it Tony... I did ..."

"How?" Tony asked, not looking up. "Just the fact of bloodplay? Is it like...one of your kinks now?" he mumbled, still not understanding how Steve liked it.

"I don't know... it just felt nice.... I don't know why..." he whispered, covering his face. "I'm sorry ..."

"Don't be sorry, baby," Tony said gently, nuzzling the side that he didn't feed off of. "When you say you like it, does it like...get you going or something...?"

Steve shyly looked at him, blushing, "Y...Yeah... kind of.... I felt... like... it felt nice... all over."

Tony gently rubbed Steve's chest in a silent apology for his bad behavior. As if his question had never been answered, Tony felt a slight hardness pressed against his thigh, seeing Steve's face flush darker. If Tony could have blushed, he would've.

Steve suddenly cleared his throat with awkwardness, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "Uhm...w-why don't we get you into the shower?" he asked, trying to push down hs erection.

Tony smiled up at Steve. "You, too?" Tony asked softly. "I don't want to be in there alone..."

Steve ran gentle fingers through Tony's hair. "Sure, sweetie~" he purred, kissing Tony softly on the lips.

THE END.


End file.
